1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerators and similar appliances and methods for controlling the same, and more particularly to a refrigerator manufactured to perform multimedia functions, and a method for controlling the same. In particular, when the refrigerator is powered on/off or reset, errors are prevented from occurring in a multimedia controller which controls the multimedia functions of the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in Internet use, recently, the use of electronic products which can be connected to the Internet without using computers has become increasingly widespread. Thus, in modern society, people can access the Internet and surf thereon through the use of portable electronic products, such as cellular phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), without requiring computers.
In particular, as the Internet becomes more and more widespread, ordinary housekeepers have come comprise a large pool of potential Internet users, resulting in an increase in the number of home appliances which additionally have a network connection function, thus enabling the housekeeper to access use the Internet through the use of the home appliances.
Such network connectable home appliances are constructed to perform a variety of multimedia functions to provide network connection environments and Internet surfing environments.
For example, in such a multimedia function-refrigerator 1, as shown in FIG. 1, a user can access the Internet over a network through the use of a display unit 2 formed on the refrigerator 1, serving as a touch pad. Through the display unit 2, the user is also able to control the operation of the refrigerator 1 and check the condition or state thereof.
FIG. 2 shows the construction of a control system of the above-mentioned multimedia function-refrigerator. As shown in this drawing, the refrigerator constructed to perform a variety of multimedia functions, such as Internet access, etc., comprises a refrigerator controller 11 for controlling refrigerating and freezing environments of the refrigerator, a multimedia controller 12 for controlling the multimedia functions, and an interface 13 for converting the formats of signals sent and received between the refrigerator controller 11 and the multimedia controller 12 into those appropriate to each other""s standards. A power supply 14 includes a power source 14a for supplying power to the multimedia controller 12, and a rectifier 14b rectifies the power from the power source 14a. 
A power on/off control switch 15 is further provided in the multimedia function-refrigerator to supply or disconnect block power from the power supply 14 to the multimedia controller 12. Upon receiving the power from the power supply 14, the multimedia controller 12 displays an operating window indicative of an initial operating state of the refrigerator on the display unit of the refrigerator and sends various information necessary to the refrigerator controller 11 thereto via the interface 13, so as to operate the refrigerator.
However, when power is suddenly interrupted, the probability that errors will occur in the multimedia controller is high because a registry thereof remains not arranged or configured for closing down. In particular, if errors occur in the multimedia controller, the refrigerator controller may perform a faulty operation since it is operated under the control of the multimedia controller. In this case, the user may suspect or believe that the refrigerator is not operating properly, although no problem is present in the refrigerating and freezing environments or compartments of the refrigerator.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator which is capable of being connected to the Internet and performing a variety of multimedia functions, and a method for controlling the same, wherein a multimedia controller of the refrigerator is operated under the control of a refrigerator controller adapted for controlling refrigerating and freezing environments of the refrigerator, so that the multimedia functions can be stably performed.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a refrigerator for performing multimedia functions. Such a refrigerator includes a power supply that supplies power to the refrigerator, a refrigerator controller that receives the power from the power supply to control refrigerating and freezing environments or compartments of the refrigerator, and a multimedia controller that receives the power from the power supply via the refrigerator controller to control the multimedia functions of the refrigerator. An interface converts signals exchanged between the multimedia controller and the refrigerator controller into signals respectively complying with one of the multimedia controller""s standard and the refrigerator controller""s standard.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for controlling a refrigerator performing multimedia functions. The method comprises inputting a reset signal to a refrigerator controller to reset the refrigerator, the refrigerator controller controlling refrigerating and freezing environments or compartments of the refrigerator, sending a drive signal from the refrigerator controller to a multimedia controller, the multimedia controller controlling the multimedia functions of the refrigerator, and driving the multimedia controller in response to the sent drive signal.